1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-guiding assembly, and in particular to an air-guiding assembly for reducing the wind drag.
2. Description of Prior Art
The driving efficiency of a common vehicle will be affected due to the wind drag generated by the airflow. The most common solution is to mount an air-guiding plate. In addition to small cars, large-sized vehicles that travel for a long distance especially need the air-guiding plate. Although the weight of the large-sized vehicle is much larger than that of the small car, any kind of cars or vehicles will consume the fuel inevitably due to the wind drag when driving at a high speed. The only difference lies in that the air-guiding plate is mounted on the top of the head of the large-sized vehicle in prior art and the air-guiding plate is arranged obliquely on the top of the vehicle head. With the oblique air-guiding plate, the flowing angle of the incoming airflow can be changed when driving, thereby reducing the influence of the wind drag generated in driving at a high speed.
The air-guiding plate provided on the top of the vehicle head can change the direction of airflow to reduce the influence of the wind drag on the vehicle. However, in addition to the wind drag generated in the front end of the vehicle, the airflow passing through the vehicle body also generates a field of turbulent flow at the rear end of the vehicle body, which also affecting the driving efficiency directly.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional air-guiding assembly for a vehicle, inclined plates 20 are provided respectively at upper and lower ends of the rear portion of the vehicle body 10, thereby changing the angle of the airflow generated in the rear of the vehicle body 10. In this way, the airflow generated will be smoother to reduce the generation of eddies, improving the low pressure in the rear of the vehicle body 10 and reducing the resistance in driving. However, in the above-mentioned prior art, since the volume of the inclined plates 20 should be large enough to support the strength of the airflow generated in driving at a high speed, which increasing the structure cost greatly. Further, the inclined plates 20 are located at the positions that may affect the opening and closing of the doors in the rear of the vehicle body 10, which is very inconvenient in use. Therefore, it is an import issue for those skilled in this art to solve the drawbacks of the above-mentioned prior art.